elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Elona Shooter/Weapons
Weapons Weapons stats without any mods. All weapons have from 1-6 mod slots. The more mod slots on weapon the more expensive it is at the store. Small Guns Pistol Laser Pistol Add accuracy mods to this weapon and you got a fast armor killer. Machine Pistol Noble class start with Sub Machine Gun. Revolver Revolver -Sniper- Long Bow Wind Bow Rifles Bowgun Hunter class starts with Hunter's Bowgun. Rapid Bowgun Hunter's Rifle Assault Rifle Machine Gun Sniper Rifle Shotguns Shotgun Auto Shotgun Combat Shotgun Big Guns Cheap Worn HMG HMG Chain Gun Grenade Launcher Rocket Launcher Gravity Gun Weapon formulas The weapon value is based upon Mk-level, number of slots, and the weapon. Formula to follow soon. A Weapon's damage increases by 15% of the base value per Mk-Level. A Weapon's Firing Rate increases by 5% of the base value per Mk-Level. If we count the base gun as "Mk-0", then the increases in damage, requirement, and firing rate, are linear with the upgrade. Mods Each weapon can have 1-6 mod slots and the more slots, the greater value. It is not possible to increase the number of mod slots. Mods suffer from diminishing returns, meaning that the more of the same mod you place on a weapon, the less effective each new one will be. Note: When upgrading a weapon, you lose the last mod. This is also the only way of "removing" existing mods. Proficiencies *Can be dropped or bought with this mod already inserted. Proficiencies :See also Elona Shooter/Classes *See Small Gun description under skills Strategies by Weapon Type Shotguns Shotguns are short-ranged weapons that fire bursts of multiple shots per trigger-pull. The normal shotgun and combat shotgun fire four by default, while the automatic shotgun fires ten. There is also a skill, Dr Holliday, that increases the number of shots per pull by 1 per skill level (max 5), and decreases accuracy. Note that this means that 5 points in Dr Holliday will more than double the amount of damage a normal shotgun or combat shotgun does. On the other hand, the auto shotgun only goes up by half. It's pretty much the shotgun of choice for Hunters (who do not get the skill). The effectiveness of shotguns is not based on *if* you hit, but *how many* hit - and it is extremely effective with debuff-per-hit skills (like Cripple), and doubly so when paired with an Auto Shotgun-wielding player, who can quickly spray the debuff across an entire wave of enemies. Accuracy is very important to shotguns, as they are by default very inaccurate and still fairly effective. Increasing accuracy focuses the shot group and ups overall damage significantly. As hireling weapons, shotguns are excellent for close-in defense against non-armored enemies. The sheriff is pretty much custom-built for the task, but any of the four options will work. If you are wielding a shotgun with a primary character, however, it's worth considering making yourself the main party armor-killer. Armored targets are generally quite large (except for the crusader, who is relatively slow, and at least not small) and shotguns can put out a *lot* of damage in a very short period of time if they don't have to worry about accuracy. Shotguns all have awful vs armor percentages by default, but a level 3 anti-armor mod will fix that handily, and can be well worth it. For similar reasons, primary-character shotguns are excellent at dealing with ogres, pterodactyls ('peters' in the Japanese wiki), and flying dragons. Bowguns Bowguns are long-ranged weapons that fire through enemies, potentially hitting multiple times. They function off of the rifle skill and are most effective in the hands of people with access to the Bow Mastery skill - hunters and nobles. As weapons with no reload time whatsoever, they see stronger than average benefits from firing rate boosts. In spite of this, the Rapid Bowgun does not seem to offer much over the original Bowgun. It fires three times as fast, does one third the damage, and has a worse armor penetration. It's more useful for suppression fire on bosses, for applying cripple-style effects, and for taking out particularly weak monsters like mosquitoes, but the inaccuracy from constant firing without stop will make it less effective overall. Additionally, if you are using the Bowgun as a primary character, there are a few interesting things to bear in mind. First, the bolt actually moves from the point you fired it to the target, which means that you may have to lead the target a bit. It takes longer to go further on the screen, but it's actually easier to hit them at that point, as their angle isn't changing much, and you only actually have to make sure that the paths intersect. Also, long range actually boosts your accuracy twice. Bolts fire by angle, rather than by point, and the targeting sight is smaller for bowguns as you go further out. Finally, it's worth noting that the ground and the sky are separated, as far as bolts are concerned. If your target point is over a spot of ground, the bolt that results will only hit ground targets. If it is over a point of sky, it will only hit air targets. It appears that the trees count as sky for this purpose. Explosive Big Guns First, if you want someone to fire explosive heavy, get someone with Da Bomb (ie, rangers or militia). Heavy weapon nobles should stick with HMGs and chain guns. (I find that Gravity Gun nobles work quite well considering they get automatic damage boosts while leveling up. After a certain level, they will surpass rangers that are using Da Bomb) Rocket launchers and grenade launchers, unlike basically every other weapon type, affect everything in a fairly large blast radius. They are also slow firing. This means, first of all, that they are excellent as a way to clear out large numbers of weak creatures - particularly all of those little mosquitoes - or deal overall damage to massed troops. It also means that despite their high damage numbers and 100% armor modifiers, they're not all that good at handling heavies. Reload speed and firing speed boosts may be in order - it's not like you need more accuracy, after all. Gravity guns are a special case. They do a lot of damage - spitting out a ball of "hurt the enemy very badly indeed" that takes it's sweet time to travel across the screen. They're *slow* to reload, and they don't take reload speed mods. The major benefit seems to be as a weapon swap for primary characters who are already focusing on heavy weapons. You can swap over and fire it quickly one time per fight, and it'll be reloaded for the next fight when you need it - like a super-grenade that never runs out. Be warned that switching to an explosive weapon as the primary damage dealer on your main character is not trivial. Unless you've been stockpiling firing rate 3 mods, and find one with a lot of mod slots, the firing rate on even the grenade launcher will immediately relegate you to "support character" status for the rest of your troops. If your troops (and their gear) are not adequate to the task, you will die very quickly. It's probably a better idea to make the switch gradually. Keep your HMG as a primary weapon, and include the grenade launcher or rocket launcher as a swap weapon that you pull out when appropriate. If, after that, you get to a point where you consistently have the firing rate up at a comfortable place, and you no longer need the HMG, excellent. That point will almost certainly be a while. HMGs and Chain Guns The first thing to know about HMGs is that recoil matters. The second is that they reload *slow*. This means, first of all, that if you want to be effective with an HMG, you're going to spend a lot of time waiting for your reticule to shrink, and if you're using one at all, you're going to spend a fair bit of time watching that reload bar. Firing rate boosts are not going to help you much here. On the flip side, reload mods and the reload skill are your friends - not so much for the total percentage of time you'll spend reloading but because without the skill and mods you can have enemies that you weren't even on the board to begin with get most of the way to your sandbags before your weapon comes back online. Picking your reload times is key. Additionally, the importance of accuracy and recoil cooldown means that accuracy mods, accuracy skills and Cool skill (both skills available to everyone) are all quite valuable. The Burst skill is likewise significant here - like all weapon-type-specific skills - and the Ranger doesn't have it. If you want to play a heavy weapon Ranger, aim for the Explosive Big Guns. The focus on hitting the enemy again and again also increases the value of the Cripple skill - making the Militia particularly attractive for this weapon type. Chain guns are more of the same except that they have an interesting spin up/spin down feature. You cannot fire unless you're all the way spun up, and you can't reload unless you're all the way spun down. You need to hold down the fire button for a short while after reloading before it will begin to fire, and for most efficient usage, especially given the issues with recoil, you're going to need to keep it goosed so that it's spinning at a decent speed while you wait to recover or pick new targets. If you want to use a chaingun, it's a lot more efficient if you play with the sound on. Manual reload guns Holding space will reload between shots, even when using an auto fire mod. Attach some auto fire/fire rate and reload mods and you have a gun that shoots like a HMG and never has down time, very effective with shotguns. Category:Elona Shooter